


Another Girl Another Planet

by gutsandglitter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, lady lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandglitter/pseuds/gutsandglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She had of course done extensive research on The Woman, enough to know her from her voice patterns alone, but she had never actually met her before. She was…well there really were no words for what she was. Other than “currently in Anthea’s office.” " PWP-ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Girl Another Planet

“Mister Holmes is not available at the moment,” Anthea said, not bothering to look up from her Blackberry.

“You don’t honestly think I came to see that stuffy old codger did you?” crooned a velvety voice.

Anthea’s eyes slid slowly from the screen in front of her. She had of course done extensive research on The Woman, enough to know her from her voice patterns alone, but she had never actually met her before. She was…well there really were no words for what she was. Other than “currently in Anthea’s office.”

Anthea blinked and swallowed deeply. “Ah, may I help you Miss Adler?”

Irene gave a wry smile. “I certainly hope you can. You see, I’ve been watching you Anthea. And I’ve liked what I’ve seen.”

“Er…beg pardon?”

“You certainly are a naughty girl when the old man isn’t around. I believe you know a friend of mine…Lady Minerva?”

Anthea flushed scarlet and opened her mouth to deny it, but found her lips covered by a slim ivory finger.

“Shh shh shh, no need to deny it dear. We all have our little secrets. Of course a woman in your position has needs the Ice Man can’t satisfy. And my darling Minnie is ever so good at satisfying needs. But what I want to know,” Irene circled around Anthea’s mahogany desk and leaned in impossibly close, “is why a goddess such as yourself needs to pay someone to lick the insides of those creamy thighs for you.”

Once again Anthea opened her mouth to protest, but this time her lips were captured by a pair of scarlet-painted ones. Every ounce of fight she had in her evaporated, she found herself succumbing to the talents of The Woman.

The ivory hand stroked her jaw and trailed down her throat, skimming the front of her blouse and giving a small squeeze to her breasts. At this she gasped, and a slick tongue slid inside her mouth, teasing her own tongue and leaving her breathless. After several moments of this bliss, Anthea realized the hands had once more travelled south and were in the process of sliding down her pantyhose and underwear. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped as Irene pulled back, but the wicked grin she was given silenced her immediately. 

She helped The Woman hike up her skirt until she was bare beneath the fluorescent lights. Once more came the wicked grin as Irene lowered herself between Anthea’s legs. 

Anthea cried out, burying a hand in the perfectly coifed hair as that oh-so-talented tongue slid across her, teased her, and buried itself inside her. Her hips bucked up and her head rolled back, a small quivering moan escaped her lips. 

She felt the voice more than she heard it. “You like that don’t you?”

She nodded quickly. 

A chuckle and a small kiss pressed to the inside of her thigh. “Of course you do, you naughty girl.”

Anthea had to throw a hand across her mouth to stifle a scream as the scarlet lips wrapped themselves around her clitoris and sucked hard. Her hips bucked up again and she bit down on her hand to keep herself quiet.

Irene made quick work of it, within minutes Anthea was biting down so hard on her hand she drew blood as every nerve in her body was set on fire and her vision went white. It took her several moments to catch her breath, and several more before she was able to look down at Irene, who was smiling for all the world like the cat that ate the canary (out).

“Thank…er, thank you…” Anthea said with a shaky breath.

“Any time love,” Irene said with a wink. “Maybe you can repay the favor sometime.”

She stood up, adjusted her hair slightly where Anthea had mussed it, and placed a business card on the mahogany desk. She then strode out of the office without a second glance, leaving a bewildered half-naked Anthea in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song by The Only Ones of the same name.


End file.
